


Coffee Cups

by anderperrysupremacist



Series: Anderperry April [1]
Category: Dead Poets Society
Genre: M/M, anderperry, anderperryapril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderperrysupremacist/pseuds/anderperrysupremacist
Summary: anderperry aprilday two - rainy dayit's technically day three now but it was 12:45 am at the time of meposting this and i wanted to get it done asap. this title sucks and i'm sorry about that and i'm sorry this was kind of rushed and not very good. i didn't give myself snough time to finish. i decided to change the title now it's almost 1:15 and so i'll try to do the next one earlier so it's actually decent and not rushedalso if you're interested in following me on twitter, i'm @ethanshawkes and i'm way more active on there than on here





	Coffee Cups

**Author's Note:**

> anderperry april  
> day two - rainy day 
> 
> it's technically day three now but it was 12:45 am at the time of me  
> posting this and i wanted to get it done asap. this title sucks and i'm sorry about that and i'm sorry this was kind of rushed and not very good. i didn't give myself snough time to finish. i decided to change the title now it's almost 1:15 and so i'll try to do the next one earlier so it's actually decent and not rushed
> 
> also if you're interested in following me on twitter, i'm @ethanshawkes and i'm way more active on there than on here

"It's pretty wet out there."  
"Yeah, no kidding," Todd replied, peering up from his notebook and out the window.  
Neil sat down on his bed and glanced over at Todd, who was so busy writing that he didn't notice.  
"Hey, Todd?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I know it's raining, but do you maybe want to go out and do something?"  
"Like what?"  
"We could go get coffee or food."  
Todd paused, still looking down at whatever it was he had been writing down.  
"Uh–yeah, sure, that sounds nice."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, hold on, I just want to finish writing this."  
"What is it?"  
"It's, uh—a letter—to—to my parents."  
"You never talk to them. Is everything okay?"  
"Couldn't be any worse."  
"What's going on?"  
Todd sighed and tossed his notebook to the side of the bed.  
"Never mind, it's nothing, I don't want to talk about it."  
"Oh. Okay. Let's go, yeah?"  
"Yeah."

•

Neil and Todd were standing in line at a little coffee shop not far from Welton. It was pretty new, and Neil had been wanting to try it for a while.  
"Todd, do you want me to order for you?"  
Todd breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Please, that would be great. I'm so bad at talking to people."  
"No worries, okay? What do you want?"  
"I'll just get whatever you get."  
"Okay. Should we get a table?"  
"I'll get one."  
Todd glanced around the coffee shop in search of a table, but it was so crowded there weren't any empty tables in sight. He was too nervous to move away from the line to look around. He felt a light touch on his arm and jumped.  
It was Neil.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's okay."  
"Are you okay?"  
Todd cleared his throat.  
"I'll be fine. There's just—a lot of people here."  
"I know. It's okay. After I get our coffee, I'll look for a table with you."  
"Okay. Um—I, uh...I'm gonna step outside for a minute. I need some air."  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
"I'll be okay."  
Neil put a hand on Todd's shoulder.  
"You've got this."  
Todd nodded, then turned towards the door and stepped outside. It was cold, and it was still raining. Todd rubbed his hands together and breathed into them to try and get them warm. He stood for a few minutes with his hands in his coat pockets. It wasn't long before he heard the door to the coffee shop open, and he looked over to see Neil holding their coffees.  
"Hey," Neil said quietly, "You alright?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Are you ready to go in?"  
"Yeah, let's go."  
Todd held the door for Neil and followed behind him.  
"Let's go over here," Neil said, gesturing to a table in the far left corner. He put the coffees down and pulled out a chair to sit. Todd sat across from him.  
Neil slid one of the coffee cups over to Todd.  
"I don't remember exactly what this is called, but it's got carmel in it and that sounded good, so."  
"It's good enough for me too, then."  
"Good to know; what's good for me is good for you."  
Todd laughed.  
"I'm glad we're out doing something," Neil said, taking a sip of coffee.  
"Me too...I guess."  
"You guess?"  
"I honestly like it better when it's just us and there's no one else around."  
"Do you mean the others, too?"  
"I mean, I like hanging out with them, but I also like it when it's just us.  
"Me too."  
They smiled at each other, and Todd looked out the window.  
"It's nice out."  
"Yeah."  
Todd glanced over at Neil. He wasn't looking out the window.  
"You're not looking out the window, you're looking at me."  
"You're nice to look at, too."  
Todd blushed.  
"What?"  
Neil laughed.  
"That just kind of come out of nowhere. Sorry."  
"Yeah, sure," Todd teased. He looked out the window again.  
Neil was still watching.


End file.
